Imperfection is Beauty
by XOKiyokoAoiXO
Summary: Being left with a demon, when she was left, those years ago she loves him as a father, but now he's just a stranger. All those years back filled with pain and torture she can't wait to leave, just a few more weeks left until she turns 18 she can leave it all and finally look at the world.


**It took me a while to do this story, but with a help from a very good friend of mine who is my 'wifey' she's helped me with the name and title, I couldn't think of this kind of stuff on my own, seriously, kudos to her.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade but just my original characters and the story itself.

* * *

"_Somebody who has no blemishes or imperfections hasn't lived… Our bodies tell the story."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Tears & Smiles

Hurting yourself is never a good solution; it's a pain but an addiction. Sickening to others while millions and billions miles away in the eyes of a single girl, it was beautiful in her bluest teal eyes, to her it looked like art replaying itself; over and over again repeatedly that it takes a firm grip at the vulnerable dark side behind the walls of her heart.

Noelle Rae Monroe was the one single girl who has felt her overwhelming desire for freedom. Something she had always woken up to for the past ten years, ago. It bothered her soul to the point where it was eating what had remained of her sanity; beginning to doubt her and her own life it broke her.

She wanted to let this all go but the man stopping her was the mastermind of her life in the palm of his hands. Having two faces where no one sees the other but her. _Shattered her to pieces_.

Being left with a demon, when she was left, those years ago she loves him as a father, but now he's just a stranger. All those years back filled with pain and torture she can't wait to leave, just a few more weeks left until she turns 18 she can leave it all and look at the world. She envied everyone other than her and the demon. A lot of people in her age don't realise how lucky they are to have loving and caring parents, which they have friends they can go out or not and meet people, she in her life living in a nightmare that'll end.

After the purpose car-crash 5 years ago, that stopped her life completely. Being diagnosed with paralysis conditioned to paraplegia, she can't move her lower body, legs, ankle, knee, feet, toes and then her pelvis. Her arms are coming to the point where they are becoming weak with the only use of her fingers and hands and to slightly move her neck. At the age of 17, no teenager would want this.

"Mistress Noelle, you have guest." The maid knocked on the room door before entering.

3 big tall arch windows with everything in her room being black and white, Noelle sits in her wheelchair by the window every day. Nothing but grey clouds and rain so did her eyes do the same. Sitting in white long-sleeve long white dress with lace and frills, a sad expression sits on her face. The maid walks to Noelle to take her to where the guests were.

"Who?" She asked silently.

"Oh it's Robert, Oliver, Johnny and Enrique, they popped by before going to the new world championships and beating this team called the 'blade breakers' that re-united mistress, on their terms they bought them along." _Blade-breakers… _Noelle mutters to herself. Never hearing about this team she wondered who they were to stand up towards the 4 she knew.

"Why?" Asking another the maid didn't know.

"I guess they are here to tell you about it, and boast upon it as revenge from their defeat years ago mistress." Sitting in the wheelchair that was being pushed by, opening the doors to the front entrance she noticed all of them there whilst going down a slope specially made for wheel-chairs they all hushed.

_Why do the guys seem nervous? _Kenny wonders, seeing how they all removed the fierce gear.

"How are you doing Noelle?" Enrique asks while they all noticed her blood-shot eyes.

_Damn has she been crying? _In Tyson head he shuts up for her respect.

"As usual." Answering back Noelle leads them to a warmer room for them to warm up in whilst they all sit down.

"Have you heard about the new championships then Noelle?" Oliver asks until there was no reply.

"The brand new world championships started and were all going to compete, as soon as you turn 18 you got offered by Mr Dickenson to travel around the world with the champion team blade-breakers." Enrique explains while Noelle stares into the fire place in front of her.

"When you turn 18 you're going to go to Japan and move in with Tyson in his Dojo with the others, trust me it's safe." _Finally away from here._

"Why them?" They all look at each other before Robert coughed up.

"We decided you'll be safer out of Europe, especially away from your father, he ain't the best person we want you to stay with, and in your conditions we think you'll enjoy it there more under the sun." Robert explains, while to Noelle it doesn't seem the norm.

"And what will this do to me?" Moving her eyes away from the fire she looks at Robert before giving a glance at the blade-breakers.

"It will, being in the sun, making friends, in a new country, out of this weather, away from him! I will admit, I hate seeing you like this." Johnny speaks up, judging him from those years ago he's softened up; he looks changed in the boys eyes, especially in front of her.

"I will still be the same Johnny, I thank you for all your concern, now would they leave me wondering or will they introduce there-selves now?" Noelle turns her head to look at the un-known boys on her left.

"I'm Tyson, world-champ!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max!"

"Hi, I'm the Chief but call me Kenny."

"I'm Ray.

"Kai."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Noelle; I hope you all don't mind me tagging along with you." Giving a smile, the Majestic boys eyes widen. _It's been a long time since she smiled._

"I didn't know we had guest." _He's back._

* * *

**I guess I'll stop chapter one here, and continue as soon as I have free-time. One thing I have to ask!**

**Do you hate it when you're not in the mood to eat something when you have it… and when it comes to the next time it's never there?**

**If you get me, comment below, but I will only options. **

**Favourite it, since I'll be updating… maybe often depends with you. Follow this since I know you're a stalker and I love you like that. AND! Review how amaze-balls I and this story is! Toodles! **

**~ XOXO**


End file.
